Zootopia: Day and Night
by MaddMammal
Summary: Nick Wilde lived a fairly standard life. Apart from the fact that he is an ex-con, soon to be police officer, with a special power that not even he knows about. As the past comes back for revenge, Nick must fight to save his loved ones, all the while falling deeper and deeper in love with a certain grey bunny. RATING CAN CHANGE


**Hey Guys! It's been a while since i have posted anything, and i'm terribly sorry for that. Life has just been throwing curveballs at me left and right, and i havent had the time to post. Forgive me. On a better note, I got a pc :D! It is gonna be alot easier for me to post, so expect chapters from me alot more often now. Before you guys get mad at me for posting a new story before updating my current ones, hear me out. For those of you who dont know, my first story on FanFiction was a Zootopia story, and it wasn't a good one at that. The characters were shallow,, the plot was boring, the story moved to fast to be followed easily, and it was very hard to connect to the characters, hence why i removed it. I feel like i need to redeem myself, and show that i am a better writer. Also, i just love Zootopia and the possibilities that come with it. Plus, its easier for me to write when i do it as soon as i think of it. PLEASE TELL ME WHICH STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE NEXT! Also, if you have any ideas as to what I can write, or any ideas you would like me to incorporate into any of my stories, or if you have something you want me to write, PLEASE tell me! I wish there was a way to express how grateful I am for all of my readers. You guys have stuck with me for all this time, and idk what i would do without you. My stories would go unnoticed if it wasn't for you guys :D! I would also like to thank you for 2000 views on my story Love Conquers! It really means alot to me that you guys care so much. If you guys enjoy reading, please dont forget to follow me and my stories! Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Zootopia: Day and Night**

 **Chapter One**

 **Splash Zone**

"No"

"Oh come on Slick, It's not that bad"

"Point that thing at me one more time, and I will go into a vegetable coma."

The pair sat on the icy ledge of a river that ran directly through the center of all of Zootopia's districts. Their daily patrol landing them in Tundra Town. Judy slurped on her beverage quizzically, mulling over the fact that she had never seen Nick eat a carrot, let alone any other type of healthy food. Which was comical given his constant color scheme. Judy chuckled calmly to herself, just recently realizing just how much Nick looked like a carrot. Nick raised an eyebrow at the bunny's sudden amusement. Her gaze locked on his chest and mid-section. A sly smile found its way onto Nick's muzzle., not only due to the utterly infatuated look plastered on the bunny cop's face, but as well as his own personal satisfaction. To say that Nick's life was a mess would be an understatement. Coming from a broken home,not much was provided. Poor living conditions and low income proved to be a big factor in his life. His family was forced to live day to day. Growing up as a kit, Nick found it hard to deal with the steely stares of uncertainty that were constantly thrown his way. His mom always told him to ignore them. That it was "Just the way the world works", but Nick didn't really understand why foxes were seen as shifty and untrustworthy.. To him, foxes were the best mammals in the world. Never afraid to speak their mind. To stand up for what's right. Sure, there were some foxes who contributed to the stereotypes, but not unlike any other species. Out of all the mammals in Zootopia, Nick loved his parents the most. His mom was a nurse at the Zootopia Predatory Hospital. She brought Nick into work a few times, letting him mee3t some of her patients. They were all so nice, greeting Nick in a loving manner. Telling him that his mom was the best nurse in Zootopia. That she was the nicest mammal they have ever known, and possibly the whole world. Obviously, Nick's mom would just blush and brush the conversation off as playful banter, but Nick knew better. He knew how hard she worked. He knew that after a long day of work, she would come home and swap out her nurse gown for an apron. He knew that she was in distress, and there was not much he could do about it. It broke his heart to see his mom go through this. The day before his recruitment to the Cub Scouts (What a day) Nick found a letter on the kitchen table from the bank. She tries to explain to him that everything was fine. That they weren't losing their home. That she wasn't tired, but nick wasn't so easily fooled. After the muzzle incident, Nick knew what he had to do. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, and it still haunts him to this day. The look on His mother's face when he said he was leaving, broke his heart. He can still see the tears hitting the floor. Hear the pleading cry of his mother. Hear the door slam behind him as he made his way down the street.

It was hell.

Nick let out a long sigh. His gaze dropping to the It floor infront of him. Judy's voice a mere muffled mumble. Nick would give the world to see his mom again. To tell her that everything will be okay, and he was home. He has tried to muster up the courage to visit her, but the look of disappointment he was sure to receive has kept him at bay. Nick's gaze was solely focused on the russet leaves dancing across the plain pavement. Each leaf having proved its purpose. Each leaf having completely different motions, yet seeming oddly in sync. His mind wandered to another life. A life where he never turned to the streets for a helping hand. His life could have been totally different. He could have had all the money in the world. He could provide for his mother, so she would never have to lift a finger again. He could buy him and Judy a nice house where they could live out their lives together. _Did I just… nevermind_. Nick shook the thought from his mind. Interspecies relationships weren't completely out of the ordinary in the day and age. Many mammals finding it easy to come out publically. But nick sought otherwise. For twenty years, he kept his emotions locked in a steel trap. Never letting one sliver of light reach the surface. All until that bunny came along. He glanced to his left, mesmerized by the beauty that sat beside him. She was sipping on the remnants of a carrot medley smoothly, one that Nick was more than happy to pay for. The bright smile on his persistent bunny's face was worth more than all the money he had, albeit he had a small amount, but that didn't make a difference to him. While his body sat motionless, his mind raced at the speed of sound. Thoughts and emotions raced through his body like a wildfire, reaching every corner of his being until all he could think about was his favorite bunny. Her bright smile. Unfaltering personality. The way her tail shakes when she walks.

 _Oh Boy._

A blush washed over his face, barely noticeable through his thick red fur ( He was very glad to be a fox at this moment). An awkward chuckle slipped out between his sharp breaths. Not sure if he imagined that, he looked over to Judy. Her gaze was locked on him. Her violet eyes searching him for a possible sign of, well anything. Their eyes met, and they both turned away, trying to hide the red rush of emotions that plagued both of their cheeks. After a good thirty seconds of staring off in the other direction, Judy cleared her throat, not wanting this awkward moment to drag on longer than it needed to.

"So uh, are you happy to finally be an official part of the ZPD?" Judy sipped cautiously on her smoothie, all the while glancing in Nick's direction, causing her left ear to slump slightly lower than its predecessor. Nick chuckled mentally. She doesn't even have to try to be the most adorable thing his emerald eyes had ever seen, although he would never tell her that. He did value his own life.

Judy rolled her eyes, finding Nick's exasperated amusing, and slightly flattering. After about six seconds of unspoken stareing from the ex-conmammal, she waved her paw extremely close to his face, her palm slightly grazing his damp nose. Nick's muzzle contorted at the slight tickling caused by Judy's pads.

"Helloooo? I asked you a question"

Nick glanced at Judy. His eyes lidded as he felt a pressure build up in his muzzle. He leaned his head baack ever so slightly, trying to prevent the inevitable.

"I said, how do-"

Judy was interrupted by Nick's abrupt inhalation. Her eyes widening, her brain not exactly processing what was going on. Before Judy could piece together the puzzle, Nick let out a loud sneeze, sending bits of saliva in all directions. Judy, was so unluckily, caught in the splash zone.

Judy let out a loud shriek in surprise, as she frantically wiped her face with her forearm, trying to rid the DNA of her future partner.

It's times like this that makes Judy think that her partnership with Nick will be hell on earth.

Or heaven

Or both

Nick, unable to contain his laughter for much longer, burst into a snorting fit as his favorite bunny failed to properly remove all of his saliva from her face. Judy shot daggers at Nick, The fox too busy to notice the steam coming from his partner's ears. Nick gripped his mid-section, this being the hardest he had laughed in years. Nick began to lose control of himself, his stomach aching from the intense laughing tears of joy that came from Nick's glowing emerald eyes, only irked the bunny even more.

Judy began to visibly shake as anger radiated from her, like an atomic bomb with a hair trigger. Nick was too busy wiping the tears from his eyes with his uniform to realize that his favorite bunny was glaring at him with a clenched fist.

"C-carrots, *snort* I'm so-ho-" a low feral growl emanated from behind Nick's right shoulder. His smile dispersed like it had never even happened. He opened his eyes, his brow furrowed at the unknown noise. Before Nick could turn his head to look at Judy, A tiny fist collided with his chest, sending a shock of pain through his whole body. Nick let out a yelp in pain/surprise. He clutched his chest, trying to control the losing his balance, Nick frantically reached for anything that could keep him from falling into the rushing frigid water. The only thing within arms reach, just so happened to be a certain pair of long grey ears.

*SPLASH*

All the mammals nearby brought their attention to the river, curious as to what was happening. A small pair of grey paws emerged from the water, frantically grasping for the edge of the riverbank. Finding a rock to grip, she hoisted herself out of the water, sputtering as she rolled onto her back. Judy coughed up the remaining water in her lungs, and sat up. Her entire body began to shake in anger again, not really believing that this actually happened. Judy let out a high pitched growl, and leapt to her feet.

"I cannot believe you! First off, you sneeze on me, without even trying to block it or turn your head the other way! Second off, you pulled me into an damn river! We could have drowned! With my luck I'm gonna get hypothermia!" Judy stomped her foot in anger, waiting for a reply form Nick. Judy turned around and thrust her finger out towards "Nick".

"Are you even listening?" Judy's ears perked up. Her head swinging from left to right.

Where was Nick?

Panic slowly gripped Judy's heart. She rushed over to the water's edge, desperately searching for something. A splash. A breath. A pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Judy shook the thought out of her head. _Great time to have thoughts like that Judy!_

"Nick?" Judy put her head on a swivel, looking for the slightest sign that he was okay. After about ten seconds of no reply, she began to get scared.

 _Very scared_

"Nick? Hello? Please Answer me!" Judy followed the river, breaking into a full sprint. Her throat dried up, hurting her everytime sher took a breath. Her chest burned, aswell as her eyes, tears threatening to spill as she sprinted down the river. She skidded to a stop, almost running into a sign.

 ***Danger. Waterfall Ahead.***

Judy nearly passed out after reading the sign. Her knees became weak, barely holding her up.

" No. No! NO NO NO NO!" Judy collapsed on the riverbank. The icy ground stinging her near-soaked body. Tears began to flow down her face like a waterfall. The severity of her situation finally catching up to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking with each heavy breath she took.

He was gone.

Her sobs doubled in volume as that phrase echoed in her mind. She wouldn't be able to hear his beautiful voice. Listen to his cheesy jokes about pregnant camels and bunny ears. She wouldn't be able to see his handsome face anymore. Hear him say that she was so emotional, and give her a tight hug like she loved so much. Judy closed her eyes, not wanting this to be real. She wished with all her soul that she would just wake up right now to her alarm clock, get ready for work, and meet Nick at their favorite coffee shop. See his trademark half lidded gaze as he leaned against the support beams of the ZPD central building. That was all gone. She lost him.

She lost Nick

Her friend.

Her partner.

The love of her life.

A sudden realization washed over Judy, and it made her cry even more. She loved him. No matter how hard she could try to deny it, she loved Nick with all her heart. Everything about him made her heart skip a beat. Judy had had a flew flings in her life, her most recent being a waiter at one of her (Former) favorite diners. Sure, they were all nice enough, and good looking, but they all were just a bit off. They all wanted to settle down to quickly. Wanted Judy to quit her job, go sit at home and raise their hundreds of kits, but that wasn't Judy. She wanted to live a life full of purpose. Wanted to help as many mammals as she could. Sure her work was dangerous, but thats part of the job. Nick, on the other hand, was just right. He was kind, generous, caring, compassionate, and always put Judy before himself. He encouraged her to live her dreams. To make the world a better place. Hell, he even went as far as to make the world a better place with her. He was going to join the ZPD for her. They were going to be partners for life. Living out dangerous adventures with each other by their sides. No one would stop them, except for a freezing river and a raging waterfall.

Judy continued to sob into the snow, her heart broken beyond compare. She stood up slowly, afraid that her legs would betrays her with what little strength she had left. She did a last once over of the running water, before she gave up. She put her head in her paws, her big ears flopping over her arms. Her sobs lowered themselves to quiet weeps, having lost most of her strength, and her tears. Judy sat motionless, lost in her thoughts. So lost, that she couldn't hear a pair of paws walking up behimd her.

"CARROTS LOOK OUT!"

Judy let out a loud squeal, her feet slipping on the ice as she tried to run. Her feet slipped out from under her, and she shoved her arms out infront of her, bracing for the rush of icy cold water, only for it to never come. Instead, she was caught by a pair of sturdy arms. One arm on her lower back, the other in the crevice behind her knees, holding her bridal style.

"It's okay carrots, i gotcha."

Judy kept her eyes glued shut. Her snout shriveled up in fear. Nick sat motionless for about ten seconds, wondering if he broke the invincible Judy Hopps. Judy cautiously began to pat around Nick's chest and arms, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her paws wandered to his face, rubbing his snout in an almost childish manner. She started tugging at his cheeks and smushing his face. A small smile crept onto his face, his speech being altered because of the curious bunny fondling his face.

"Thatsh vewy funny Cawitsch"

Judy let out a high pitched squeal, and hugged Nick tightly around his neck. Nick, taken aback by this sudden show of affection, slowly accepted the embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to his chest. Her heartbeat the only sound he could focus on. If her head wasn't buried in his fur, she would have no doubt seen the love in his eyes. Nick Nuzzled Judy softly with his chin. Judy pushed away from Nick's chest, so she could see him. His eyes were lidded with love and compassion. Nick stared lovingly into Judy's amethyst eyes. He started to lean forward, closing the gap between the two, his heart racing as he inched closer and closer to Judy. Nick closed his eyes, and for a second the world stopped moving, nothing else mattered in the world besides this moment. Nick braced himself for the best moment of his life. Before he reached her lips, judy cleared her throat, causing Nick to open his eyes and look down. Right as his gaze met Judy's, he felt a hard jab to his left side. Nick stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground as he tried to catch his breath. He tried to sputter out some form of english, only to sound like a baby. He glanced up to see Judy storming towards him with fire in her eyes.

"YOU IDIOTIC JERK!" Judy stood over Nick, her hands on her hips as she shot daggers straight into his soul. Onlookers stopping to see what she was saying. Nick rubbed the back of his neck as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Look. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't hold it in and-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Judy stomped out her anger, trying her hardest not to punch him straight in the jaw.

Kick's ears fell flat on his skull. He thought it would be a good idea to play a "little" trick on Judy.

 _Worked out perfectly._

"Your so insufferable sometimes! You never take a job seriously! Always joking around thinking that nothing bad would happen! WHAT IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY DROWNING?! I don't know what I would have done if you-" Judy continued to scold Nick like a child. Each word that flew out of her mouth made his ears fall i little further. Made his heart ache a little bit more. Made the tears a bit closer to coming out.. Nick hadnt cried in what felt like forever. But, ever since Judy came into his life, his world flipped upside down. Feelings he had long since forgotten, were starting to come out again. Even feelings he had never felt. Anxiety. Jealousy. Love.

Love.

Nick froze up. His brain flying at a million miles an hour. **Love!** That had to be it. Was love the reason he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side? Was love the reason he wanted to solve all of her problems, big and small? Was love the reason he wanted to sweep her off her feet, and cover her face in kisses? Nick nearly passed out at the sudden epiphany he had. The happiness he has been searching for his whole life, was right infront of him, ready to beat him to a pulp.

The world slowly came back into focus, Nick gaining his bearings. All he could hear was a quiet hum, that would cut out every few seconds. As they sound became more clear, sniffles and hiccups could be heard. Nick's ears perked up.

Someone was crying.

His vision came back into focus and his gaze to the grey bunny clutching the front of his soaked police blues rather tightly. Her eyes glued shut. Tears ran down her cheeks, before finding solace on Nick's uniform. Her ears hung lazily down her back jolting with each sob. In that very moment, tears began to well up in Nick's eyes. His heart went out to this little grey ball of fury. Not only that, but in his mind, his heart belonged to this grey ball of fury. Nick mentally cursed himself for being the cause of Judy's discomfort

"J-Judy?" Judy jumped a little at the sound of his voice, but eventually came even closer to him, which Nick didn't mind at all.

"D-Dont you ev-ver do that t-to me again!" Judy half yelled, half cried into his chest. Nick brought his arms tighter around her.

"When y-you didn't come back up, I-it scared me. I thought that m-maybe you needed my help. Or that you- that you-" Judy couldn't finish her sentence. The mere thought of Nick leaving her in any way, made her want to tie him up in her apartment and lock the door.

 _Where did that come from?_

"I'm sorry fluff. It was stupid of me to try and trick you like that. I thought it would be funny. But i was soooo wrong." Nick brought her head under his chin, hoping the sound of his heart would help calm her.

"Will you ever fowgive me cawits?" Nick said in the most baby-like way he could, earning a small chuckle from the doe, and a light thump on the shoulder.

"Dumb fox." Judy snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Pweeeeaaaaaase?"

"Of course I will, you goofball." Nick made a fist pump in the air, letting out a light "yessss" before putting Judy back down on the ground.

"You are such a nerd" Judy said with a light-hearted laugh.

"Yes, but I am your nerd" Nick wiggled his eyebrows, to which Judy replied with a light punch. Judy was about to speak when her teeth started to chatter.

"I don't know about you, but i need to get out of these clothes. Its freezing!" Nick Smiled widely.

"Woah there carrots, you could atleast take me out to dinner, or at least get me drunk" Judy scoffed while nick chuckled. A blush washed over Judy's face, wondering if he was serious or not. Her blush did not go unnoticed by the tod. Nick got an idea, it was a bit of a stretch, but it was worth it.

"Hey I uh, have a place we could go to dry off. Maybe get something to eat?" Flattered by Nick's gesture, she offered him a warm smile.

"I'd love to" The tod offered her a gentle smile, hiding his concern. He let out a deep breath, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

 _You can do this Wilde. No more hiding.. How bad could it be?_

Bad.

 _Very Bad._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! Thanks so much for reading! This took a while to write. I'm sorry if it was a bit hard to connect to the characters emotionally, i tried my best! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, and tell me any ideas you have for the future. The main plot of the story has yet to be revealed. I think you guys are gonna like this one! Don't forget to follow me and my stories. Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated. LOVE YALLLLLL!**

 **-BBR**


End file.
